


Light on a Spectrum

by MemoryFound



Category: Destiny (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Gen, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryFound/pseuds/MemoryFound
Summary: Set after the events of volume four, this story sees Guardian fireteam Fae arriving on a new and strange world. They will learn of darkness, light, and perhaps even discover the truth of the Traveler. Our three guardians from will meet their match in the form of team RWBY’s cast.





	Light on a Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for Fanfiction.Net ages ago and I've decided I'd to put it here as I've constantly had the sites fighting my editing and such which has hurt the quality in some cases. You may see minor differences between the two as but posting it here is more for my sanity and also believing that the community here will help to further improve the story!

Between a set of craggy outcropping rocks, the barrel of a sniper rifle peaked out vanishing as a goblin looked over from it’s spot on the ledge outside the gate of the Vault of Glass. As they moved the gate slowly started to open, as the Hunter’s finger moved to the trigger. The goblin’s lens zoomed in as if it knew what was coming, searching for it’s death. It’s allies bowed before the gate as if to force it to open when it did the Guardian struck.

Suddenly the round from Patience and Time struck home in the Vex milk core. As the gold and white Hunter clad in Iron Companion adornments materialized his shattered vault cloak lay upon his back.

The other Vex turned, slowly as if surprised by this sudden assault, the Hunter, however, lined up a shot on another goblin. Ignoring the hobgoblins who were charging up shots at the sniper in return, two sparrows suddenly shot forward a Titan throwing herself off it barreling into the first hobgoblin as the Warlock jumped overhead unleashing a blast from his fusion rifle. The Hunter let his rifle’s retort fill the air, with each crack goblins fell around the two until the platform stood clear.

A few seconds later the Hunter had sprinted up to join them, nodding as they looked at the open vault before them. The Hunter spoke looking at his two friends shrugging his shoulders. “So... You really think this will work? Ikora said the job was impossible.” The human spoke drawing his knife scraping dirt from his armor.

“Yes Spectre, she does believe it impossible.” Spoke the male Warlock loading his fusion rifle as spoke to the brash Hunter. “But if my theory stands... We could recover enough Ghosts to replenish our numbers to before the disaster. The Traveler might be awake again but we don’t know if it will be able to make more ghosts.”

The Titan nodded, cracking her knuckles and neck she slammed her fists together. “Then it’s worth risking our light.”

The Warlock paused, the Exo lifted his hood staring at his friends. “Shara... Spectre thank you both for trusting me on this.” His robes were Ego Talon, a newly fabricated set he had selected deciding to try a new style. His old robes had been destroyed during the fall of the city, he missed his strange armor he’d taken from Crota. Though he was glad Spectre had managed to salvage much of the fire teams old gear.

Spectre chuckled putting his knife away drawing the ace of spades patterned hand cannon he stepped forward. “Come on, you’re Wrath-3 when have you ever been wrong?”

Wrath smiled wryly, his dry mechanical teaching tone kicked in on the older Exo. “Spectre trusting blindly-”

Shara rolled her eyes in no mood for a lecture from her elder. “We trust you because you’re our friend.” She stepped into the vault her armor burned majestically, as she had claimed her place in the days of Iron, Jolder’s mark upon her hips swayed she led the march into the vault.

“Come on, better go with her... Plus I mean, Hunter’s always get out of here intact... Pahanin proved that. At worst I’ll come out obsessed with having friends and squids.”

As the Warlock walked after the Titan, Spectre falling in step behind him. “Oh? And what about his bad pun problem?” Chuckled the Warlock, Spectre was well informed for a Hunter, he had mastered the art of Nightstalker a rare achievement among Hunters.

“Are you squidding me? I already have that problem.” Spectre answered cheekily, his ghost Torren appeared beside him.

“I’m sorry about him... Sometimes I wonder if we would better off I did all the talking.” The ghost floated around to look at Wrath, they had caught up to Shara as they began a slow descent into the vault.

Shara spoke up looking back at the Warlock. “So... You two were actually part of the fire team that cleared this place?”

Wrath shook his head. “No... We were on separate fire teams that attacked this place. Technically it has happened, is currently happening-”

“And has not happened, ugh you remind me of that Warlock from my team who never shut up about this crap.” He spoke as the reached spot where a pool of light sat, gone now as were the Oracles.

Shara whistled. “Damn...I remember hearing about the Templar battle... The place seems tactically terrible for fighting something like that. Sightlines give a hydra of that size such an advantage.”

Wrath rolled his eyes under his hood. “Yes, it’s almost as if they designed the field to be difficult so they could prevent invaders.”

Spectre shrugged. “We broke it down pretty easily... Not the first time I’ve been back here.”

Wrath began to set up his equipment for the experiment, Shara looked at him. “Spectre why did you come back before?” This place wasn’t exactly worth exploring especially alone.

“Ikora sent me... I came searching for a missing Warlock, Praedyth, and to stop the Taken who had entered the vault of glass.” He spoke softly, mostly telling the truth.

“I found his corpse...” He left off the details FWC had disclosed to him and where he had gained a rifle that seemed impossible. A gift from the Warlock who might still be hidden, he wondered if he might free Praedyth one day, he owed the man so much.

Shara simple shouldered her Hardlight and kept watch, Spectre stepped over offering Vex tech to the Warlock. “I hope this works...”

A few minutes later it was ready, hooked into a pool of light able to cleanse anything that came through. Then the Vex smoke began to appear like small lightning storms before them. The Guardian took up positions as the Vex teleported all around the guardian's holding the lower ground around the pool. Bullets ripped through them as the three brought down the red-eyed fiends back to back, unflinching as they were ringed in by the Vex.

The clouds of teleportation buzzing all around them, however a flash of light drove them back as the guardians ignited their light in turns decimating the Vex. With the short reprieve they reloaded and gathered around the machine once again Wrath starred wondering if he’d calculated wrong, Spectre spoke. “Did they break it?”

With a sudden snap a pure white rift opened before them they felt the power of the light and suddenly rushing forth were lost Ghosts returning to this reality. A roar of defiance the Vex renewed the assault upon the three, shots rang out as the little lights rushed clear of the fighting to escape the vault. 

Guardian’s now low ammo unleashed barrages with their light, as it overflowed through the gateway. Shara laughed as brought down Minotaurs with claps of thunder upon the ground, Spectre protecting her rear with shots from his golden gun. Wrath unleashed death with fiery wings upon his back as he flew above the intrusive Vex.

Growing tired of this game as the Ghost’s began to appear less and less a Gatelord arrived Fanatic’s raged and twitched around him rushing at the three who backed up closer and closer to the gate. As the last of these lost Ghost’s came through the Gatelord unleash a single shot aimed for the gate Spectre grabbed the little Ghost to protected it just before the shot collided and the world turned white.


End file.
